Office Liaison
by NanMcCullen
Summary: My entry for the LtL contest. A month of watching... a month of wanting... and a month of no action at all. How will it turn out? Slash. MA for sexual content. Extremely OOC.


'_**Love Through Lemons' Contest Entry**_

_**Hosted by Lolashoes and tby789**_

_**(see their profiles for further information)**_

_**Office Liaison**_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

My heart was pounding in my ears, I could hear it. I wondered vaguely if anyone else in the office cafeteria could too. I could feel his stare, boring into my back. There was no need to turn around to confirm it was him. He'd been staring at me all through lunch since last month.

I peeked over my shoulder to gaze at him anyway. His shaggy blonde locks fell over his blue-grey eyes and I wanted to push it back. Actually, I wanted to feel his hair running through my fingers as he pleased me. That would be better than this mounting tension.

As if sensing my thoughts, his brow quirked and he smirked at me. The bastard knew he was turning me on. I wasn't sure how he knew so much about me, but he did. It didn't make my situation any easier to deal with though. I had vowed not to get involved with any coworkers ever again. Not after that fiasco with Jacob. Before that had been Felix. Neither of those relationships had turned out well.

Man, I will never be the same either. You would think I would have chosen better after Jacob, that maybe I would have seen the crazy that Felix had lurking behind his eyes. But no, I didn't. I fell for the pretty face and that led me to nothing but trouble. And having to get police involved. And eventually having to move. Again.

Aside from semi-stalkers with possessive streaks a mile wide, I wasn't sure I wanted to get involved with anyone right now. I had dealt with enough crazy for one lifetime and just wanted a break. I wanted to be selfish with my time. Indulge myself.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with not wanting to deal with people on a social level. Coworkers aside, I wanted to go home at the end of the day, have a drink, and prop my feet up. Even the minimal effort it would take for a one-night stand didn't interest me at the moment. Pornography could always help me find release in a pinch.

That was all before he'd walked in to the cafeteria several weeks ago. I haven't been the same since. Suddenly I was insatiable. While I had been able to achieve orgasm, I was still left feeling slightly unfulfilled. The craving never died. Today was the culmination of several weeks of building lust.

My skin was humming and I could feel something coming. He walked by my table and I caught his scent. Strong and masculine. Desire struck hard and fast. I clenched my hands into fists and cursed the fact that my body had rendered me momentarily incapacitated.

Part of me felt ridiculously embarrassed. How could I explain a raging hard-on in the middle of lunch? I watched as he reached the door leading from the cafeteria. He turned and looked right at me raising one brow, and then he walked out into the hall. What craptastic luck I had.

_Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck._

There was no way I could handle this shit anymore. That cock-tease was going to get what was coming to him one way or another. As stealthily as possible, I adjusted myself so that I wouldn't attack anyone with Cockzilla. I stood as gently as I could so I didn't accidentally rip through the front of my pants. Placing my jacket over my arm (and cleverly hiding my bulge), I grabbed my tray of half eaten food and dumped it in the nearest trash can.

I exited the doors and took off toward the lobby of the engineering firm. From there I could reach his floor, in accounting, and catch him before he made it back to his desk. Otherwise I would have to wait until the end of the day and Mr. Happy wasn't going to be all too happy about that. I really didn't want to have to take matters into my own hands (pardon the pun), especially at work. I needed to be quick. As I neared the elevator bank, a figure stepped out of the shadows. I watched, slightly awed, as he materialized in front of me.

He smirked at me again. "Took you long enough."

I glared at him as my cock throbbed, reminding me of why I had been delayed. "No thanks to you." My voice was gruff with need and the flash in his eyes told me he noticed it.

"Do you have anything that needs your attention this afternoon?" He raised his brow again and his eyes were mischievous.

"Nothing pressing." I think I was going to be happy with where this was going. Russell (the Wonder Muscle) was going to be happy about it to. He hardened more at the thought and my balls ached. We needed to move this along.

He looked me up and down and his gaze lingered on the trouser snake. His lips twitched before he met my stare. "Follow me." I didn't need to be told twice.

We made our way out of the building into the brisk air and walked toward the subway. Before long, I was curious about something. It had been nagging at me since I had first caught him staring.

"How did you know?" I wasn't being intentionally vague; it was just how the question had formed in my mind. Fortunately, he didn't need any clarification.

His head tilted to the side as he considered me. "A feeling." He didn't need to elaborate; I knew exactly what he meant. The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence, nothing else needed to be said.

When we reached his stop, I followed him from the train and back into the crisp fall air. The wind blew through his hair and my fingers nearly reached to touch. He was going to pay for that too. He was going to pay for all of the subtle flirting and teasing.

His apartment was a few blocks from the subway. When we reached his building, he winked at me over his shoulder and I wanted to strangle him. No one in my life had ever been able to break my rigid control, but this cocky bastard seemed to have my number. He had crooked his finger and my big hulking frame had lumbered along behind. That shit was going to stop, now.

When we finally made it through his door, I didn't wait for it to close all the way before I had him pressed against it, my mouth hard on his. The taste was delicious and I wanted to lick him all over. That purely male scent that he exuded filled my nostrils making my head spin.

In a move that surprised me, he spun me around and pinned my arm behind my back. His breathing was ragged and I could feel his hot breath against my ear as it panted in and out. "We're going to do this my way."

Once again I was caught up and handed over the reigns. The attraction I had to him was ridiculous, but it was pure sex. Other than a few cleverly typed up emails and the occasional banter during a break, I didn't know much else about him. For the first time, I didn't really care all that much. Even as dangerous as that could be, I needed to fucking nut.

He walked me down the hall and to a well appointed bedroom. The king sized bed dominated the space adding drama with its bold color scheme. As we reached the side, he let go and turned me back around. He took a few steps back and began to undress himself. There were no murmured promises or soft caresses. We both knew what this was. This was release.

When the clothing was shed, we stood there admiring each others physique. While he was leaner than I was, he was just as tall. His leonine body was ripped and cut in all the right places, and his long, thick cock stood proudly at attention. It made my mouth water.

His eyes raked over my form once more before he licked his lips. I nearly groaned at the sight. He gestured to the bed before he spoke, "On your knees, hands on the headboard." His voice had a commanding tone to it and Big Worm jumped at the opportunity.

I scrambled onto the bed, anxious for that cock to be buried in me. It looked perfect. My knees were spread a bit farther than shoulder width and my hands were anchored on the headboard. He knelt behind me and ran his hands down my shoulders. "Don't. Let. Go."

He lubed up his fingers and applied it generously to my ass, making sure it was nice and slick. His fingers twisted and turned inside of me, brushing against my prostate and causing me to clench. He chuckled in my ear as he finger-fucked my ass, nibbling and biting at my earlobe every once in awhile.

When he was sure he had worked me into a frenzy, he pulled his fingers out and began lubing up his cock. I watched in rapt fascination. It was slick and shiny, lubrication dripping down its length and coating his short and curlies, causing _them_ to glisten as well. I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. This man was going to be the death of me.

"Are you ready for me?" he purred in my ear. The Rooster nodded in agreement and the tip of him wept happy tears.

"Yes, do it." I said roughly, the ache was nearly more than I could handle.

I felt his tip at my entrance and fought the urge to press back against him. I didn't want to ruin his control, and I did enjoy being under his control. Inch by glorious inch he filled my cavity until he was in to the hilt. My walls were stretching and flexing around him, massaging his length. Our mutual groans sparked the air.

_Do it. Do it._

His hands came to my hips as his retreated. He slid out nearly to the tip before swooping back in more quickly this time. I hung my head limply and enjoyed the onslaught of sensation. The spring in my stomach was starting to coil as his thrusts built in intensity.

_Take me. Fill me._

Grunts and groans tinged the air. His hands slid around my waist and up to my chest. He pulled me back so that I was flush against his chiseled body and the desire raged through me again. The spring coiled tighter and threatened to snap as his nails raked down the front of me. When they reached my pubic bone, one hand wrapped itself around my pulsing length while the other began to firmly fondle my balls.

_Touch me. Tempt me._

Then something shifted. It started off subtle, but it spread to a glow that seemed to fill the room. His pace slowed some and his thrusts gentled. His lips found the nape of my neck and roamed the broad expanse of my back as his still slick hand pumped me.

_Soft sighs. Lingering hands._

My hands tightened on the headboard as feelings washed over me, too extreme to decipher. What had started off as an uncomplicated mutual release had morphed into something entirely different but I was too caught up in the moment to care.

_Gentle murmurs. Unspoken promises._

My breath was racing and my heart was pounding again. I knew I was going to come soon, it was inevitable. The pleasure was too intense. The opened mouthed kisses that he centered between my shoulder blades combined with the rhythmic thrusting of his hips, the steady pumping of his hand, and the gentle fondling of my balls proved to be exactly what I had needed. I called out hoarsely as my release jetted out in several long, powerful strokes, my semen dripping down his headboard.

_Newfound memories. Shared fulfillment._

My own orgasm triggered the start of his as his hips picked their pace back up. I felt him start to twitch before his body tensed completely. His release was nearly as strong as mine, his guttural groan sounding right in my ear.

_Perfect unity. Complete togetherness._

His arms were still wrapped firmly around me and we leaned against the headboard and tried to regulate our breathing. His forehead was pressed against my back and I had an overwhelming feeling of contentment.

_Realized destinies. Acceptance of fate._

He pulled back and leaned over the side of the bed to grab a hand towel from the night stand drawer. He gently cleaned me off before cleaning himself up. We sat down next to each other on the bed, neither knowing how to handle the elephant that had materialized in the room with us.

He cleared his throat first. "Mhmm… well, that was… wow."

I was just as shocked as he was. "Yeah. Wow."

"Look, Emmett," he trailed off and began to fidget with his fingers.

"Yeah, Jasper?" I prodded. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I know that we never really talked about things before, and I really don't know how you feel about all of this, but…"

Before he could finish, I put my finger to his lips to silence him. There was no need for words. I knew in my soul exactly what he was saying. Our relationship might not have started in the most conventional of ways, but it seemed that there was indeed a relationship here, between us.

"Shhh, Jasper. You don't need to say another word. I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

**Author's Note: :ducks down and peeks through fingers: Please be gentle with me, it was my first attempt at slash. I couldn't help myself… I had to do this one-shot. By the way – Donna, this one was just for you. I know how much you love your Jasper. **

**I want to send a HUGE thank you to TwilightedTyler for all the help she gave me in this and stepping in to beta for me. She made this LOADS better people… trust me. You should thank her too. For reals.**

**But please, by all means, don't let that stop you from hitting that little button down there and leaving me a little love. And maybe coming back to vote for me at the contests end? Pretty please?**

**xoxo**

**Nan**


End file.
